She Is
by salmonscrubs
Summary: The Surgeons go on a Medical convention to Bahamas. Mainly Addisex, with hints of MerDer, Burktina, McStizzie and CaGe, R&R, full summary inside. Chapter 10 up!
1. Love Will Come Through

**AN: Okay, so this is my first fic on this Website. Anyways, it's mostly Addisex, with hints of Mer-Der, Burktina, McStizzie and CaGe. Um.. As of the start of this story, Alex and Addison aren't together, everything that happened in "Desire" didn't happen, Addison didn't go to L.A., and the Gizzie sex never happened either, but other than that, this fic pretty much takes off from present time. **

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine…If it were Addison wouldn't be leaving for L.A. and Alex and Addison would be together, which isn't happening, so I don't own anything. **

Everyone gathered in the chief's office.

Chief- everyone, take a seat.

Mark- do we have—

Bailey- Sloane!

Everyone sat down.

Chief- I understand there is still a few….differences between some of the staff members.

The chief looks at Izzie and Callie, then at Mark and Derek

Chief- So, I've decided to send you all on a medical convention

Everyone sighed.

Chief- I have all the details, it's in the Bahamas, and I tried to be nice when I assigned your roommates, but let's just say they're not all….perfect

Again looks at Izzie and Callie then at mark and Derek

Chief- you will be sharing a room for 5 days, that's how long the convention is, and I hope you all will…..stay out of trouble

Chief- Okay, so the assignments are:

Callie and Izzie

Meredith and Cristina let of laughs

Derek and Mark

Mark looks happy and Derek, angry

Meredith and cristina

Meredith and Cristina smile in relief of getting a good roommate

Burke and George

And

Addison and Alex

Addison looked at Callie, nervously, and Callie gave her a look of "It'll be fine", Alex looked at his fellow interns who were all quietly laughing about the fact that Alex didn't look the slightest bit mad.

And they were right.

"You will be leaving tonight so go home and start packing."

---

"_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
for now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own"_

---

**So tell me what you think, I'll only go on if people review...so…Review! **

**Anyways, I have an idea for where this story is headed, so all I need is good input and I'll have more chapters up soon! **

**-Tori**


	2. Iris

**Thanks To those of you who are reading/reviewing this story. I'm not really sure about this chapter, so tell me if it's good.**

Addison walked out of her apartment after finishing packing. She took the elevator to the lobby and stepped outside into the cool-Seattle air.

She walked up to her car and got in, on her way back to the hospital the only thing on her mind was.

"I'm going to be spending the next 5 days with Alex Karev."

---

Alex joined Meredith and Izzie downstairs.

Meredith and Izzie shared a glance, It was like a smile, but Alex was too busy thinking about this trip to even ask. Infact, the 2 girls would've dropped it, if it wasn't for Izzie being so gossipy.

Izzie- So, what's this thing with you and Dr. Montgomery??

Alex turned red. "Wha—thi—I don't—kno—what—you're…talking---a—boutt...

Izzie and Meredith cracked up and grabbed their things.

Izzie- Time to go!

---

Everyone gathered by the entrance to their terminal.

Cristina ran up to Meredith.

Cristina- "Well, at least I didn't get a sucky roommate like Evil Spawn.

Meredith looked over at Alex who was admiring Addison walking up.

Meredith- I wouldn't say she's a "sucky roommate" in Alex's opinion.

Cristina followed her gaze. "Oh, god, Satan and Evil Spawn."

"Flight 145 will now be loading." Came over the intercom

"That's us!" Screamed Izzie

Cristina- why are you so happy about this?

Izzie- Oh, come on, it will be fun!

Everyone began to board the plane; Cristina grabbed the seat next to Meredith, George next to Callie, Derek next to Burke, Izzie glared at Cristina and Meredith as she walked by for leaving her alone, and took the seat next to mark, and Alex walked up to Addison. "Do you mind if I—"

Addison- No, its fine.

Alex sat next to Addison, both facing forward, both smiling.

---

"_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land"_

---

**So, as I said, im not so sure about that chapter, but PLEASE Review and tell me what you think . Also,someone in a review asked if i could change the format, is this a little better? Let me know.**

**Thanks, **

**Tori**


	3. You're the One that I Want

**A/N- Okay, so here's Chapter 3, I tried to put in some more McStizzie as one of you asked.**

The first few hours of the plane ride were quiet; up front Cristina couldn't take it anymore.

Cristina- Okay. That's it. I NEED Alcohol. I need it NOW.

Meredith- Cristina, we're on a _plane _

Cristina- I don't care.

Meredith- When we get there you can have all the alcohol you want.

Cristina- Maybe if we jump out of the plane, we'd land on a liquor store

Meredith- CRISTINA!

Cristina- sorry.

---

Addison sat facing forward in her seat listening to her iPod. Alex so much just wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he knew that would just end up bad, so he did the same and pulled his iPod out of his bag, occasionally sneaking glances at Addison, what he didn't know, was that she was fully aware of his doings. Addison was so close to just telling him how she felt, but she knew it wouldn't end up very good either, so she tried to pre-occupy herself.

---

Izzie sat uncomfortably in her seat, just wanting to get off the plane so she could kill Cristina and Meredith for leaving her alone, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, a part of her was actually glad of sitting next to Mark Sloane.

Mark- You know, you could talk and not just sit there like you want to kill someone.

Izzie- I _do _want to kill someone

Mark- Someone's angry today.

Izzie glared at mark, "Okay, never mind then" he said sitting back in his seat.

A few minutes passed.

Izzie- okay, look, here's the deal, I have to sit with you for the rest of this ride, one, you could sit there, try to talk to me and be annoying, or two, you could shut up, sit back, and wait until we get there to say another word. Your choice.

Mark- um. I'll go with the second one.

---

-An hour later-

Izzie was trying to get Alex's attention across the aisle.

Whispering

Izzie- pssstt...Alex!

Alex- What??

Izzie- Im bored.

Alex- Then talk to Sloane.

Izzie- NO!

Alex- why?

Izzie- Talk to Addison.

Alex- No. what, why?!?!

Izzie started laughing.

Izzie- mm..okay. I'll make you a deal, you talk to Addison, I'll talk to Mark.

Alex- mm..Deal.

---

"_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you"_

---

**So, tell me what you think, I tried to put some Mark//Izzie in it. Anyways, next chapter Alex will talk to Addison, Izzie will talk to Mark, and they will probably arrive at the end of the next chapter also. Review! **

**-Tori**


	4. Little Wonders

**A/N- Okay, so I had NO idea what Alex and Addison were supposed to talk about. It took me a while as it is to think of this, so sorry if it totally sucks. Anyways, I promise it WILL get better…Enjoy!**

Alex sat trying to think of something to say, but he was way too nervous. He mentally slapped himself for being so retarded. "What am I supposed to talk to Addison Montgomery about", he thought. "Seriously."

Alex got Izzie's attention across the aisle

"Izzie!" he said in the loudest whisper possible

"What?" she replied, annoyed.

"What the hell do I say??"

Izzie noticed the determination in Alex's expression, she knew he really wanted her, so she decided to try and help.

"Alex, I don't know, just….ask if she's ever been to the Bahamas." She replied.

"Um…okay…but if this goes bad I swear to god…"

Izzie laughed, "Trust me, she'll just be happy you're talking to her."

Alex turned around to face Addison.

---

Izzie faced Mark who was trying his best to keep silent. Mark noticed Izzie looking at him.

"What?" he said, angry and confused.

"Here's the deal, im going to talk to you, not because I want to, but because I have to." She replied, giving him a look.

Mark nodded.

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about" she asked.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Ask me something" she said sternly

"What?"

"Ask.Me.Something."

"Um...How do you feel about having Callie as a roommate?" he asked, slightly laughing.

Izzie slapped his arm.

"Oww..."

"Do you THINK I want to talk about that?"

"No."

"Then…. why'd you bring it up?"

"Cuz..I'm an ass??"

"Well, you're right about that."

---

Alex turned to face Addison, his heart pounding so fast, he thought he was about to pass out.

"Um...I was just wondering...Have you…did you..."

Addison cut him off- "Karev, If you're trying to talk to me, you're making a pretty big fool of yourself right now."

"I'm an idiot", he said.

"No, you're just...An arrogant ass" she said laughing.

"I'm kidding!" she said, laughing even harder.

"Look, im sorry, it's just…okay, never mind, what were you going to ask me?"

Just then the flight attendant's voice came over the plane.

"We will be arriving shortly, please sit back and turn off all electronics"

5 minutes later there arrived at the airport, everyone filed out of the plane.

Callie met up with Addison around the baggage claim.

"So, how was your ride with Karev?" Callie asked.

"Akward..Very..Akward"

"Oh, im sorry, I'm sure you'll be able to work it out" Callie said sarcastically.

Addison hit her on the arm "you are…very mean, you know that?"

"Yes, and proud of it"

Addison looked across the large room and saw Alex looking at her.

---

"_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted"_

---

**So..I don't know about that chapter, I kind of wrote it quick because I have TONS of homework, I'll get the chapter up as soon as I can! More reviews Faster Update! **

**-Tori**


	5. Happy Endings

**A/N- So this chapter is a lot of Addison and Alex. I couldn't resist. Sorry. ) Anyways, there is some McStizzie I think most of you fans of the couple out there will enjoy. On with the story…. **

The surgeons stood outside the hotel waiting for someone to come give them their room keys. After about 5 minutes, a tall man with medium-length dark brown hair appeared carrying various sets of keys.

"My name is Jack Hannon; I'll be your tour guide for the next 5 days."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so, let's give out the keys."

"Um…" Jack pulled a list out of his pocket "Christina Yang and Meredith Grey" he continued, pulling out a key.

Meredith stepped forward and grabbed the key.

"Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloane"

Derek stepped forward, angry, and grabbed the key.

"Preston Burke and George O'Malley"

George grabbed the key.

"Callie Torres and Izzie Stevens"

Callie grabbed the key, rolling her eyes at Izzie's expression to their name's being called.

"And last, Alex Karev and Addison Montgomery"

Alex smiled at Addison and stepped forward to grab the key; Jack saw this and replied "Oh, shall I put in a request to have only one bed?"

Mark burst out laughing, and Derek looked a little—very uncomfortable.

Alex turned around and looked at Addison, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Um..We're not.." Alex tried to reply, but was to embarrassed to get it out, luckily, Jack understood.

"I just figured…you're the only guy/girl pair…so I just assumed—"

Callie saw the mortified look on Addison's face, and replied for her friend, "The chief of surgery assigned our groups. We didn't pick them."

"My mistake, now, let's go on" Jack continued to talk about the hotel, but Addison and Alex's attention were on something else. Callie noticed Addison not paying attention and made her way over to her, whispering "Earth to Addison!"

"What? What, oh, hey Callie" Addison said, but quickly returning to her other thoughts.

"What's with you? Seriously, we're on a medical trip in the _Bahamas_, you think you could look a little excited??"

It took Addison a minute to respond, but finally she said "I. Am. Happy. I just…..need a few minutes."

Callie nodded and walked away, making her way back towards her husband.

---

Somehow, to Izzie's luck, she ended up in the elevator with Mark.

"Karma." She said, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"This…us…always being stuck together, it's karma. I must of really done something bad."

"Maybe it's not a bad thing, maybe it's a message, a message that…we could…be friends, _at least_." He emphasized the last two words.

"Mark Sloane, Are you _hitting _on me?"

"Maybe."

Izzie gave him a look.

"Yes."

Izzie gave him another look.

"Well, maybe it's not a bad thing, that's all I'm saying."

The elevator dinged and Mark got off, heading toward his, and Derek's room, leaving Izzie to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it _wasn't_ a bad thing.

---

Addison entered the room letting out a sigh and dumping her 5 suitcases on the bed. Alex came walking out of the bathroom laughing.

"What?" she asked

"You brought….five suitcases…Seriously! We're here for five days, and you bring _five_ suitcases." Alex laughed at the look that formed on her face.

"Well. I need my clothes, and my shoes, so I can step on Sloane when he decides to hit on random girls."

Alex laughed; Addison quickly decided she liked his laugh.

"So, we get to spend the night in our room's, how fun."

"I seriously think Richards trying to torture us." Addison replied laughing.

Addison was surprised of how much the awkwardness had died down since the plane ride, she wasn't sure how it happened but she liked it.

"We could see if there's a movie on T.V." Addison suggested.

"Fine. But NO Chick Flicks." Alex compromised

"Deal."

---

"_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed"_

---

**You know the drill, REVIEW!! That's right. More Reviews the better! Thanks!**

**-Tori **


	6. All At Once

**A/N- So I went like freaking crazy thinking of what movie they were supposed to watch. I was so close to killing myself. Okay, not really, but you get it. If I would've taken the time to actually come up with a movie, this update would've come on about next Thursday. So bear with me and let's just say its some scary movie. Lol, sorry, that's the best I can do! **

**P.S. I put the mer-der part in just for you Melissa! Enjoy! **

Alex and Addison sat on the bed closest to the T.V. on opposite ends. Addison had absolutely no idea what was going on in the movie, neither did Alex, but they just kept watching it, or…pretending to watch it. Addison opened her pink razr and checked the time, 9:45. She knew it was going to be a long night.

---

Meredith knocked on the door of Derek's room.

1...2...3 seconds…no answer….

Finally the door clicked open and Derek's face appeared.

"Hey." She said, with a look on her face.

"Hey." He replied, giving his McDreamy smile.

Meredith let herself in and pushed Derek onto the bed, Derek started kissing Meredith's neck. Meredith let out a load moan

"Ohhh...Derek"

Derek continued kissing her as he helped her undress, and she did the same. It wasnt long before they were both completley naked.

It's a good thing Mark wasn't there.

---

Izzie walked into her hotel room and threw her bags on the bed; she left the room almost immediately. She wanted to make every effort to stay as far away from Callie Torres-O'Malley, as possible. So she made her way down to the bar.

-Down in the bar-

Mark noticed Izzie sit down at the other end of the bar and made his way over to her.

"What the hell do you want, Mark" Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"God, can't I just come sit by you without getting yelled at." He asked

"No." she said immediately.

"Seriously. You're like a Mini Addie." He said, completely serious

"Oh, god"

"I didn't say that's a bad thing"

"So first you hit on me, and now you're hitting on Addison, who isn't even here!?!" She said, standing up, making it clear that she was about to walk away.

"Correction, I'm just hitting on _you_"

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, then you can buy me a drink."

Izzie couldn't believe she just said that, but decided to sit back down anyway and enjoy the night.

---

Addison decided to pay somewhat, attention to the movie, she figured she had to have some kind of an idea of what was going on…in case Alex said something. So, she sat back and watched, but still was not completely aware of what was happening, since her full attention was some where else.

Alex decided to do the same, also figuring the same thing. As far as he knew, the movie was about a girl finding her boyfriend dead in the bathtub, he really didn't get the point of this movie, he found it stupid, and utterly boring, but Addison seemed to like it, so he put up with it.

---

Some how, Izzie found herself pushing Mark into her room, which was empty (thank god) since Callie was somewhere with George.

Izzie started kissing Mark, and at first, it was a surprise to him, but he wasn't about to object, so he kissed her back, starting to undress her.

---

A girl opened the door of her hotel room and outside stood the murderer of her boyfriend, with an axe in his hand, in one quick movement, he killed the girl.

Addison jumped; she had always been the type that gets easily scared.

Alex looked over at Addison who had a frightened expression on her face and pulled her over close to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and after about twenty minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.

---

"_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around"_

---

**The whole scene in the movie that made Addison jump was probably the worst thing I could think of, but too bad. All that matters is Addison and Alex. Oh, I like that line **

**So…Review!! **

**-Tori**


	7. Breathe

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading and reviewing my fic! I would've had this up sooner, but I had tons of homework, and still do... So, yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy this, ect, ect. **

_Alex looked over at Addison who had a frightened expression on her face and pulled her over close to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and after about twenty minutes, she fell asleep in his arms._

---

Addison awoke to find herself wrapped in Alex's arms, first she started to panic, then remembered last night's events, and smiled lightly. She moved Alex's arms carefully, trying to not wake him, and went to take a shower. Alex woke up a few minutes later, hearing the shower running; he smiled to himself after remembering holding Addison in his arms. He got up and gathered his stuff to get ready and set them by the bathroom, then he made his way back to the bed, and turned on the T.V.

---

Izzie had kicked Mark our around 3:00 a.m., knowing that Callie would be back soon. She awoke immediately remembering what had happened last night, she smiled, and waited a few minutes before getting up to get ready. Callie was already up, watching T.V. on the other side of the room near the bathroom.

"Hey." Callie said without moving her eyes from the television.

"Hey." Was all Izzie managed to say

God, this is so awkward, Izzie thought.

She continued her walk to the bathroom and got ready for the day, the whole time, with a smile on her face.

---

Addison walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, (thinking Alex was still asleep), and jumped when she saw him. Alex was motionless; he just sat there, dumbfounded, starring.at.her.

She's beautiful, was all he could think of before Addison finally snapped back to life and returned to the bathroom, with a dress and some heels.

An hour later they were ready to go, Alex opened the door for Addison as she walked up smiling, and headed for the elevator. They arrived at the lobby to notice they were the last ones, Alex and Addison had walked out so close to each other it had made everyone suspicious. Derek had an un approving look on his face, while Mark just stood there, watching, not sure if he was shocked, or angry.

Addison and Alex made there ways to other friends. Alex walked up by Meredith, Izzie and George, while Addison made her way to Callie.

"What was that all about??" Callie asked with a grin on her face

"What was all what about?"

"You and Karev... walking down here all close and the way you were looking at each other and—

"Okay, I get it, and there is nothing going on between us." She said, but some how, Callie wasn't convinced.

"You say that now..."

Addison was about to protest, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Morning everyone" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"So," he continued. "There's a few activities you will be doing today.

As he went on talking about what they were going to be doing, Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of Izzie, and Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of Addison.

---

"_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when"_

---

**Sorry again for not getting this up sooner! TELL MY WHAT YOU THINK! Hint, Hint More reviews Faster Update! **

**-Tori **


	8. No Sleep Tonight

**A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner!! I seriously have A TON of homework!! Ugh, anyways, on with the story!!**

The surgeons spent the day at the beach. Izzie was lying on the sand next to Meredith, trying to 'get a tan' while she was really just looking at Mark. Mark was in the water, playing football with Derek, George, Alex and Burke. Mark hadn't really been invited to play, but somehow ended up in the game.

Addison and Callie were lying on beach chairs, down the coast line from Izzie and Meredith. Addison was trying to read a book while Callie was just lying there.

Callie broke the silence "So, you and Karev…"

"You never shut up about this, do you?"

"Nope." Callie smiled and Addison fake-smiled back at her.

---

Meredith noticed what Izzie's eyes had been following for the past hour.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but Alex came running up

"Look at O'Malley."

Meredith and Izzie turned to George who was hopping around with a crab attached to his foot.

"Ahh!! Get it off, Get it off!!" he screamed.

"Hold on, you big baby!" Alex screamed back, heading towards him.

Addison turned around to see what everyone was screaming about.

There she say George jumping, with a crab…on his _foot_!!

Addison burst out laughing when Callie finally saw what was going on

"Oh. My. God." Addison said, laughing.

"Oh, my god." Callie exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" George screamed again

"It. Wont. Get. Off!!"

"Dude, it's stuck" Alex replied, laughing.

George started freaking out even more.

"You're such a baby!" Alex said.

---

An hour later they had successfully gotten the crab off of George.

He knew he was going to be mocked for the rest of his life. Alex was making his way back towards Meredith, Izzie and Cristina when Mark stopped him.

"Karev, can we um..talk?"

Having no idea what he was talking about, Alex grabbed a beer out of the cooler and replied a simple "Sure." 

They walked away from where everyone was.

"What do you need?" Alex asked

"Umm, I, I need advice."

Alex still had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you need advice about??" Alex asked.

"Izzie."

"Izzie..??"

"She didn't tell you…"

"Tell me WHAT?" Now Alex was angry.

"That we slept together."

Alex got a huge grin on his face, Mark was confused.

"You're not…mad?" Mark asked

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh, that's right, you have Addison."

Alex spit out his beer.

"_What?"_

"I said, you have Addison, im not mentally retarded, Karev, I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

Alex's expression changed. 

"Oh, so..you two aren't actually together, yet, are you?"

Alex sighed and looked down at his feet.

"No."

They walked back in silence; Alex went back to talking to Izzie and Meredith.

---

Addison sat on the bed, staring at the wall, thinking about Alex, who was still downstairs talking to Meredith and Izzie. She knew she had to tell him how she felt, bad had no idea how.

Alex entered the elevator, making his way back to the room; it was driving him crazy that he couldn't just tell Addison what he felt. He thought about what Mark had said and all it was doing was making him angry, he wanted Addison, he wanted her _now._ He opened the door to the room and Addison turned around.

He walked up to Addison, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, she depend the kiss and Addison put her arms around his shoulders. They kissed for at least a minute, then Alex pulled back for air, Addison pushed Alex onto the bed, and began to kiss him.

---

"_Our side and mine are both behind it's indication"_

---

**You know the drill, REVIEW!! Review, review, review!! And yay For the Addisex!! Again….review..**

**Thanks, **

**Tori **


	9. Collide

**A/N- Okayy, So Sorry once again for not updating sooner. I tried to make this a little longer than normal to make up for it.. **

_Addison pushed Alex onto the bed, and began to kiss him. Alex helped pull off Addison's shirt while Addison worked on getting his off. Within seconds, they were both fully naked. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked._

"_Absolutely." _

_Alex, he grabbed her and_ _started kissing and touching her all over. She moaned and gasped as Alex started nibbling her breasts. She couldn't take it any longer._

"_Alex, please, I need you, I need you now." _

"_If you insist." He replied and entered her._

Addison sat there, awake, waiting for Alex to wake up. She didn't know what it was going to be like between them, she figured it would be awkward, but she had a feeling that she and Alex might actually be headed for a future.

Alex woke up and smiled seeing Addison next to him.

"Good morning." He said, placing a soft kiss of her forehead.

"Morning." She said with a big smile on her face.

"So...we should probably talk…right?" she asked, turning to face him completely.

"I guess you're right."

---

Izzie woke up to the body lying next to her.

She gasped and looked to the other side of the room.

_Okay…So where's Callie?? She thought._

Mark woke up and accidentally hit Izzie when he stretched his arms out.

"Hey!" she said, laughing.

"Aww, I'm sorry, let me make that up to you."

Mark started kissing Izzie and rolled on top of her.

"Mark!! Stop!! We have to get ready! You have to leave now!" she said laughing

"You know you don't want me to stop." He said as he started kissing her again

Izzie playfully shoved Mark off of her

"You. Go. Now."

"You're now fun" He replied, got up, grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Mark called from the bathroom.

"Fine, no sex for you then."

Mark bolted out of the bathroom.

"What!!!!!"

Izzie started to crack up.

"Just kidding." She said and winked at him.

---

"So." Addison said.

"Addison, I need to say something, I need to say it because I've been _dying_ to say it forever."

He paused for a second.

"Addison, I love you. I really, really love you, and I'd give anything to be with you, to be in a relationship with you. So please, say you want to be with me too."

Stunned at what he just said, Addison replied "I want to be with you, Alex."

Alex smiled and kissed Addison passionately on the lips.

"We should get ready."

"I suppose you right." Alex got up and grabbed his stuff.

Addison made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, Alex decided to join her.

He stepped in, "Come to join me?" she asked.

"Couldn't resist." He replied and started kissing her

"Alex, I really need to take a shower."

"I can help. Really."

Alex grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it in her hair, she couldn't take it.

"Screw it."

And she threw herself at Alex.

---

Everyone managed to make it down to the restraunt on time. Even Alex and Addison. Addison sat next to Callie.

Callie could tell something was up.

"Spit it out."

"What?"

"What happened, you're all 'bright and shinny'"

"_Nothing _happened"

"Liar."

Addison crossed her arms. She sat silently for five minutes, then couldn't take it.

"Okay, I slept with Karev."

Callie's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god!! Yay!! Finally!!"

"I really don't get why you care so much."

"You've been lusting over each other _forever_, It's great to hear you two finally went at it."

"Callie!"

"What..."

There was silence.

"We're in a relationship." Addison blurted

"So, you're happy?"

"Completely."

"Good."

Callie felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around to face Alex Karev.

"Yes?" She asked

"Can we switch seats."

Callie looked from Alex to Addison, and quickly relied "Yes."

She got up and went to the other side as Alex sat next to Addison.

---

"_This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me"_

---

**Please review, reviews make me happy, they make me wanna update…SO REVIEW!! Hehe. **

**-Tori **


	10. Don't hurt me

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for a while!!! I had/have a huge project, and lot's of other homework… Good news is I only have like 1 week or so till' schools out, and I'll probably just be sitting at the computer the whole summer!! **

Addison laid there on the bed, facing the wall. She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she was wishing for Alex to come. She left the group after they had spent the day shopping. Usually, she would've been extremely happy that they were, but she was distracted the whole time.

On one person.

_Alex Karev. _

She started to figure it was completely pathetic how much she cared, but she won't stop. "Never," she told herself. "Never." Just then Alex entered the room, interrupting Addison's thoughts.

Alex walked over to Addison and kissed her, Addison looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey." He said, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm...Hello." Addison smiled at Alex.

Alex started kissing Addison's neck and they began undressing.

---

Izzie and Meredith were downstairs talking; Derek walked up and put his arm around Meredith.

"Hello, beautiful." He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go now." Izzie replied, winking at Meredith as she left to find Mark.

"How was your day?" Derek asked.

"It would be better if I was with you…" Meredith winked at Derek and he raised his eyebrows.

"Derek Shepherd, get me to an empty room, _fast_."

Derek smiled and grabbed Meredith's hand. They headed off to Derek's room, which he knew would be empty.

---

Izzie spotted Mark talking to the women sitting at the desk in the lobby.

She looked at the women, she seemed about 29,she was hot, no doubt about that. And Mark seemed to be flirting with her. After all, _He's Mark_. She got really angry and walked up to Mark.

"Oh, so now you're flirting with random women."

"Iz, no, I wasn't-

Izzie started to walk away.

…Izzie I can explain!"

Izzie turned around. "I'm sure you can. I was just another one of your 'women' okay, I get it."

"Izzie!!" he called again, but she was gone.

Mark ran after Izzie.

---

Addison lay in the bed next to Alex.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Alex finished for her.

He rolled over to face her and she smiled.

"I could make a habit of this." Alex said, making Addison blush a little bit at the thought of Alex being there for the rest of her life.

"Me too." She responded, not aware of the fact that she had a huge grin on her face.

"Good." He mumbled under his breath

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alex smiled and Addison raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go.

---

Mark caught up with Izzie in the hall.

"Izzie, just wait. _Please_."

Izzie turned around, exposing the tears running down her face.

"What, Mark."

"Izzie, I wasn't flirting with her."

"Yeah, right Mark. I get it, I know okay, I know you don't care about me a lot."

"Izzie, don't say that! I do care about you. A lot. Izzie, I know that girl, she's my sister.

Izzie felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Your..sister…"

"Yes, My sister, Izzie did you really think I'd hurt you like that."

Izzie smiled and kissed Mark.

"You better not hurt me like that, ever." She whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

---

"_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted"_

---

**You didn't really think I could break McStizzie, did you?? Well…you know the drill…Push the little button in the corner and review. It'll make me very happy.**


End file.
